Trahison
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Je ne te pardonne pas, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en vouloir. OS.


Je ne te pardonne pas, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en vouloir.

Le sol, froid, glacé même, recouvert d'une tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait. Ma perte. Je tournai légèrement la tête, sonnée, songeant avec dérision à ces mois passés ensemble.

_._

_-Granger. Granger. Granger!_

_Agacée, elle leva les yeux du livre d'arithmancie avancé qu'elle consultait à la bibliothèque pour regarder Drago Malefoy, face à elle, rictus en place._

_-Quoi, Malefoy?_

_Le ton était plat, sans rebondissements. Il plissa les lèvres, dégoûté._

_-McGonagall m'a dit de venir te voir pour te dire que tu devais me donner des cours de soutien._

_La lèvre de Hermione se retroussa._

_-Comme si tu avais besoin d'aide en quoi que ce soit! Va t'en, Malefoy._

_-Très bien. Elle t'y forcera._

.

Et c'était vrai. Le professeur m'avait dit que je devais l'aider. Perplexe et furieuse, je m'étais exécutée.

Le sol était toujours aussi froid sous mon dos las. Mes membres tremblaient mais je ne les sentais plus. La fleur de sang atteignit ma chevelure et je réprimai une grimace. Quelle ironie, de songer à l'apparence de ma chevelure maintenant...

.

_-Tu as changé de parfum, Granger?_

_Elle tressaillit. Malefoy la regardait avec intensité, dans la flamme mourante de la bougie qui éclairait leur table. Il devait être l'heure du couvre-feu._

_-Comment...?_

_-Cela sent très bon. Jasmin et lys?_

_-Comment...?_

_-Et cela te va bien._

_Elle rosit et lui jeta un regard noir._

_-Ah, ah. Tu es très doué pour ce petit jeu Malefoy. Mais arrête._

_Il haussa un sourcil amusé, mais se pencha à nouveau sur son livre._

.

Une paire de bottes sombres passa à côté de ma tête, devant mes yeux, et on me marcha sur les doigts. Le sentis-je? Je n'en sais rien. Le Doloris étreignit à nouveau mon être, me faisant convulser, effectuer une danse morbide horizontale, et j'étais prête à jurer que malgré les heures qui passaient et les sorts qui pleuvaient, cela, je le sentais.

_._

_-Alors, toujours pas avec Weasley?_

_Hermione rougit violemment mais rétorqua:_

_-Je ne pense pas que cela soit ton affaire, Malefoy. Concentre-toi, tu veux?_

_Il jouait avec sa plume, effectuant des dessins aléatoires contre le bois du bureau, ne décochant pas ses yeux gris étincelant d'elle._

_-Tu as raison, Granger. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

_Il tira son parchemin à lui et, curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:_

_-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?_

_-Parce que tu vaux tellement mieux que lui, Granger._

.

La douleur ne me quittait pas, et ce depuis des heures. Mais la fatigue s'était installée également. Je les entendis rire à une plaisanterie qui avait fusée, et que mes oreilles écorchées par mes propres hurlements n'avaient pas saisie. Je me demandai s'il était possible pour eux de trouver ceci drôle en sachant même que je voulais, à ce point, me laisser bercer par les vagues de la mort.

_._

_-Cela dure depuis trois mois, ces séances de soutien, Malefoy. Ne crois-tu pas que cela suffit?_

_-Tu veux que nous arrêtions?_

_-Eh bien, je..._

_-Est-ce qu'en trois mois je t'ai donné des raisons de te plaindre de moi?_

_-Non, mais..._

_-Alors continuons._

_Hermione souffla, enervée, puis se racla la gorge et passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux:_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de ces séances, Malefoy._

_-Je n'ai effectivement pas besoin d'aide en Métamorphose. Mais des séances, j'en ai besoin, Granger._

_-Et en quoi?_

_Il fut devant elle en un instant, puis il fut partout, et s'éloigna avant qu'elle ait pu réagir._

_-Voilà pourquoi, Granger. À demain soir._

_Il sortit de la bibliothèque, ses affaires en main, très détendu, alors que Hermione, perdue, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres frémissantes, encore chaudes du baiser de son camarade._

_._

Ah, quelle blague. Voilà qu'une voix bien connue s'élève. Je déteste Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle propose quelque chose à ses amis Mangemorts, je ne sais pas. Je devrais faire un effort de compréhension pourtant. Mais à quoi bon? Je connais le sort qui m'attend. Au final, tout ceci n'est que la mise en bouche avant leur grande oeuvre. Alors je n'écoute pas, toujours pas, et lorsque des ongles pointues s'enfoncent dans mes joues, et qu'une bouche rouge sang dans un visage émacié me susurre des paroles et des promesses de mort au-dessus de moi, je n'écoute pas.

_._

_Ils firent l'amour, et c'était doux, bon, et passionné._

_À la fin il lui sourit, se redressant sur un coude pour la couver d'un regard admiratif._

_-Je pourrai vite m'habituer à ce genre de traitement avec toi, Granger._

_-Tant mieux, car elle le pourrait aussi._

.

Une lumière verdoyante remplit la pièce suite à un chant hurlé, et avec paresse, je tourne mes yeux vers la Marque des Ténèbres qui flotte d'avance dans le donjon. Il me tire sa langue-serpent. Il se moque de moi, comme les Mangemorts me torturant se moquent de moi. Mais au fond je me moque aussi. De moi, d'eux. À quoi bon lutter? Un sort me heurte, ma jambe se brise et un flot bordeaux en surgit. Un geyser humain. De quoi en rire, franchement. Je suis désabusée.

_._

_-Hermione, j'entends des rumeurs..._

_-Non, Harry, je te jure que je n'ai pas triché au devoir de potions._

_-Je suis sérieux._

_Un silence qui s'allonge, puis elle soupira._

_-Hermione, est-ce que tu sors avec Malefoy? Cela doit bien faire deux mois que la rumeur circule..._

_-Les gens ne doivent plus savoir quoi inventer, Harry._

_-Malefoy est un Mangemort..._

_-D'abord il ne l'est pas. J'ai vu son bras en soutien. Et ensuite je ne sors pas avec._

_-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione._

.

On bouge autour de moi, et la voix de Lord Voldemort s'élève. C'est étrange, et intéressant, de constater que malgré tout ce que j'ai subi alors que la nuit s'étire, sa voix parvient encore à me faire frissonner. Pourtant je sais que je ne risque rien de sa part.

Ce soir, ce n'est pas lui qui me tuera.

_._

_-Je t'aime._

_Cela lui avait échappé, dans la tranquillité de la fin de leurs ébats, et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Néanmoins, des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une voix chérie murmura tout contre son cou:_

_-J'aime te l'entendre dire, Hermione. Répète-le-moi._

_-Je...je t'aime, Drago._

_Un baiser effleura sa nuque et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas-ventre._

_-Moi aussi._

_Elle aurait juré qu'il avait murmuré cela._

.

Une paire de bottes s'avance à mon niveau, et je les reconnais. Je ferme un moment les yeux, sachant que cela arrive, ma mort. À la fois bénie et maudite. Je songe un instant à mes parents, à Harry, à Ron, et à tous ceux que j'aime, puis les rouvre.

_._

_-Viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi, amour._

_-Mais, Drago..._

_-Je sais, je sais. On risque d'être découverts. Je demande juste un moment avec ma petite amie secrète avant..._

_-Avant quoi, Drago?_

_Son sourire lui fit étrangement froid dans le dos, mais il disparut rapidement pour faire place à de la douceur._

_-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Alors, tu viendras?_

_Et aussi simplement que cela, elle avait accepté._

.

Quand je les rouvre, je vois...

_._

_La surprise fut de taille. Les Mangemorts l'embarquèrent. Elle n'était pas de taille à les affronter, seule contre dix._

_-Drago, avait-elle hurlé entre deux sorts. Drago, amour, aide-moi!_

_Il s'était adossé à un arbre, les yeux étrangement brillants d'anticipation amusée, et avait tournoyé sa baguette entre les doigts qu'elle connaissait si bien..._

_-Drago, appela-t-elle encore._

_Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, et une ou deux "félicitations, Drago" fusèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre..._

_Un sort la toucha, elle s'écroula._ Et se réveilla ici, dans le lieu qui serait sa mort...

.

...Je vois Drago, accroupi à mes côtés, qui m'écarte, presque tendrement, une mèche de cheveux de la joue.

-Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il.

Il y a effectivement une sorte de douceur dans sa voix, mais ses yeux sont froids. J'ai envie de hurler, de l'embrasser, de le tuer. Je veux demander pourquoi. Je n'ai plus de voix. Il voit la question dans mes yeux, cependant, et sourit. Glacial. Hautain. À des lieues de l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse plusieurs mois auparavant.

-Tu étais ma mission, murmure-t-il doucement. Afin d'isoler Potter...cela n'a rien de personnel, Granger, même si j'ai bien ri de ta naïveté.

Je parviens enfin à retrouver la voix. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime. Mais à quoi bon? Étonnamment, je lui gargouille sans réfléchir:

-Tu n'aurais pas pu...feindre...tout cela.

Il sourit franchement et réplique, caressant toujours mon front moite,

-Mais si, je le pouvais. En voilà la preuve. Je reconnais m'être attaché à toi, comme on s'attache à un animal de compagnie préféré, et si cela t'apaise, sache que pour le sexe, tu étais loin d'être mauvaise...mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas?

-Drago...pourquoi?

-Pour prouver ma loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour me venger de toi et de tes charmants amis. Parce que je le peux, tout simplement.

Il se lève, genoux craquant, et pointe sa baguette sur moi. Je n'ai pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. La dernière chose que je verrai de lui, de ce monde, de ma vie, sont une paire de bottes d'excellente fabrique. Et je l'aime encore, à la folie.

Je ne lui pardonne pas, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en vouloir.

-Avada Kedavra.


End file.
